Sweepin' and Mopin'
by JSWitch
Summary: Slash humor. The pairing: JackWill


A/N: I just wrote this for no reason what so ever. It's an inside joke between me and Fidget (read her stuff! It's good!) It really started out as characters from the cartoon Reboot. It just kind of worked with Jack and Will.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing! (goes into a corner and wails hysterically)

Pairing: Jack/Will and Will/Elizabeth

Genre: Humor and slash! Yay!

Rating: PG-13 for assumptions of

Sweepin' and Mopin'

Jack Sparrow, sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow had always thought of Will Turner as more than just a friend. Ever since they had "commandeered" the Interceptor and Jack had Will hanging over the depths of Davie Jones' Locker at Jack's mercy, did Jack want more than friendship, _much_ more. Will's tall, muscular body was incredible. He was a beautiful creature that needed to be dealt with (wink, wink ^_^). 

Will and Elizabeth were married, after Jack had left them for the Black Pearl, but Jack came to visit them. A lot. Jack was practically living in Port Royal. Will and Jack had become closer than one might think a pirate and a blacksmith would get. Some might think they were close brothers. But, of course, Jack wanted more. 

(Jump back several months)

Will was a very orderly, clean man. Elizabeth had adored that of Will. How often do you find an orderly, clean blacksmith? 

(Jump forward. Will's and Elizabeth's house.)

"Will, darling. A friend invited me over for a house warming party. It's going to be an all night thing. I don't know when I'll be home. Be the good sweet man I married and stay out of trouble." Will didn't like it when Elizabeth talked to him like this, although, he didn't mind it either. 

"Okay, honey. Stay safe. Don't go down any allies, and don't talk to strangers." Will was just trying to get to her. Apparently, it was working.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm a little girl. Only my father can do that." Will gave a small chuckle as Elizabeth led him to the door step.

"I'm just trying to protect you," Will responded.

"I know. I love you. I'll see you later." Will leaned in and gave his wife a loving kiss. Elizabeth walked off down the street; the moonlight surrendered its glow to her. Will breathed in the fresh night air, watching the gorgeous woman walk away. 

~*~

Will stayed out there for a while, watching the stars, til he heard a familiar drunken voice.

"Yo ho, Yo ho! A pirates life for me! And really bad eggs!"

Will didn't even have to look. He knew it was his drunken friend, Jack.

"Hello Jack. How is your night?"

"Huh? Ohit's you, Will. I'm as well as a pirate captain can be. Drunk!" Jack was swinging a half-empty bottle of rum around. 

"Well JackElizabeth is gone tonight, an I wasjust wondering if you would like to come over for someS and M? Maybe in a half hour?" Will was slightly nervous about asking Jack this, but he really wanted to do this with Jack. Not any Jack, but Captain Jack Sparrow. 

Jack was in shock at hearing this offer. (For those of you who don't know what S and M means, ask someone who knows. I don't want to _try_ to spell it.) Jack's heart was racing. He had waited so long for this moment. Although, he had also hoped it would have been a little more romantic than this, but he didn't care at the moment. Jack was completely drunk. "Sure Will! In a half hour I will be at this door!"

"Good! I was a little nervous about asking you! I'm so glad you're up for this. I know I am." Somehow, Jack was turned on by this comment. "Well, I'll see you in a half hour Jack!'

"Half hour, Will!" Jack was practically at a run back to his boat ship. Actually, it would have been a run if he weren't so drunk.

~*~

A half-hour later, Jack was at Will's doorstep. He knocked a couple of times on the door. Jack's heart was pounding. He almost broke his rum bottle; he was squeezing it so tight. In his other tightly clenched hand, was a whip, which was Jack's favorite. 

"Oh, Jack, you're here!" Jack's mouth suddenly hit his chest. Will had his hair wrapped in a handkerchief. He was wearing old, dirty clothes, and was holding a mop and a broom in one hand and a bucket of soap water in the other. "You ready for sweepin' and mopin', Jack? Hey what's the whip for?!"

Jack couldn't believe this. He stormed off in the swaggering direction of the Black Pearl. All that Will could hear in the far off distance was a drunken man yelling, "Sweepin' and mopin'? That's not what S and M stands for!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moral: Get all of the detail before you go to someone's house with a whip!


End file.
